Remnant Half-Bloods
by shadowwriter329
Summary: After the Breach Team RWBY and JNPR wake up to find themselves at a summer camp that trains the children of gods. To their surprise they find that they are also the children of gods as well. Join them as they leave their mark on the world and discover the sercets of the family hidden from them. Rated T now and for Terrible Puns...It's All Yang's fault!
1. Chapter 1

Well I bet you guys are surprised to see this uploaded. I wanted to upload another one of my competed teaser stories and this was actually the second highest and one of the stories wolf and I have made several chapters so it made sense. So not much else to be said as we will see the group go to the world of the gods and find out their extended family. But the question is; is the world of the gods ready for team RWBY and JNPR? Enough stalling! Let's start this out with a Yang!...God Damnit Barb!

Disclaimer; I do not own the crazy world of Percy Jackson nor do I own RWBY made by the late Monty Oum. Rest in Peace made, you gave us a series that will grow into something big.

Remnant Half-bloods

Beacon Academy, one of the great schools made to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses. Considered the great beacon of light in Vale. Though night has fallen and most of the students were asleep. The headmaster, Professor Ozpin, was standing in his office looking out of the window to where the lights of the captain city for the Kingdom of Vale, Vale (yes they named the captain after the kingdom), could been seen from the distant. He sighed and for the first time in a long time he truly felt his age. The city just recovered from a Grimm attack that very day causing a lot of property damage, and a lot of civilians hurt. He was thankful that several of the teams and expert huntsmen reacted fast enough and prevent worst damage or worst death. The fact one of his first year teams were caught in the 'Breach' as it was called, put him slightly on edge. He knew that teams RWBY and JNPR were special but he didn't expect them to be mixed up inside something like this. He sighed and turned before he sat down at his desk and rubbed his forehead. When he opened his eyes he found another surprised there in his office what wasn't there before. And when he recognized her he knew that this will not be the last surprise he was going to get tonight. "Lady Hestia, this is a pleasant surprise. Why the sudden visit to an old headmaster?"

The woman was one of average height but there was something about her that seemed unworldly. Maybe it was the small feeling you were in front of a warm camp fire, the near perfection the woman had or the fact her eyes were of fire. Not a deadly fire ready to consume all but a fire one enjoys and wishes in the coldest of nights. She wore a simple brown cloak and hood with it up hiding most of the long brown hair. The woman smiled, "No Ozpin, you are more than a simple headmaster. What would your mother or siblings say if they heard that?"

The man chuckled softly closing his eyes. When he opens them again there was a sign of sadness in them. "My dear lady; I've made just as many mistakes as my mother or any of my siblings. The only difference is I am willing to admit it and do not deny them."

Hestia smiled, "it is nice to see a son of Athena that did not gain her hubris."

Ozpin said nothing to that statement. He did however ask, "may I ask why are you here? It is rare for any of the gods let alone one of the Olympians go beyond the Veil of our worlds."

"Former," Hestia corrected.

Ozpin shook his head, "My lady you still deserve as much honor as any of your siblings or family. To call you anything but would be an insult to your character."

Hestia said nothing as she knew he would not change his mind anytime soon, even if his mother was here to try and correct him. While he does not have her hubris, he did get her stubborn nature. Hestia however explained, "There is a calamity awakening and it threatens not only my world but this one as well."

Ozpin looked serious, "Something that can destroy the Veil?"

Hestia frowned, "While I am not sure he holds any knowledge of the Veil, I fear he would learn of it and break it in order to rule both worlds."

Ozpin frowned thinking of what she could be talking about. There were a few things that scare the gods or even the Olympians, and one was but a beast. The other however… "the titan king?"

Hestia nodded, "Yes, father is starting to rise. Over a year ago my brother's Master Bolt was stolen and while it was recovered we learned of signs of his actions and fear his rise. But my brother denies this and closes the issues believing he will never rise again."

Ozpin shook his head, not believing that was the correct decision, "Always prepare for the worst, so when it comes you will be able to fight against it."

"Wise words," Hestia agreed.

"But I doubt even I could change his mind," Ozpin pointed out. "If he does not listen to you nor even his wife Hera, then my words would only be wasted time."

Hestia nodded sadly, "I know. I fear when Zeus finally listens to reason it will be too late. But that is not why I am here. I am here to bring the champions of this world, so that they may fight for our world and give us the edge to protect both worlds and the Veil."

Ozpin was quite hearing this. He knew the important of the Veil, the barrier that kept the worlds separate. Very few actually knew its existents but even then it would not stop them from crossing it. The Veil help protect their worlds and their culture but it also kept the worst dangers of each world out. The Grimm knew nothing of the Veil and even then they are unable to cross it. Grimm were creatures that were unlike any other that even gods could not figure them out. They would attack anything of Man; mortals, half-bloods, gods and all of their creations. The Veil also protected them from the monsters of that worlds but also kept the gods from using their full power. Even if the Gods can cross the Veil, using their powers in a world where they have no power or faith risk not only the world of Remnant but risk the god fading as well.

Ozpin had a feeling who she was planning on bring but he could not help but ask, "Can you promised they will be safe?"

Hestia smiled, "all half-bloods have risk to their lives. But I will do what is within my power to protect them in camp and from the other gods' actions."

Ozpin nodded, "They plan on joining an important tournament in less than a month, I hope they can handle the news they have a small chance to miss it well."

Here is where Hestia giggled, "I have faith they will be ready for the tournament. Of all people I believe you know the random effect that time has between worlds, Ozpin."

Ozpin sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair, "And it is days like this that makes me feel like my actual age."

(scene change)

Zwei's ears twitch before the small dog raised his head from his bed. He looked around the room where his masters and new friends slept, though strangely enough the fun cat smelling girl kept sleeping far away from him rather than her bed where he found her scent. He got up from his bed and noticed a lady was inside the room. He walked closer and titled his head. He could tell she was not normal but at the same time he can tell she was not a danger to his friends. Hestia smiled down at the dog, "hello little one."

She bent down and offered a treat that appeared in her hand. Zwei sniff the treat and quickly munched on it. Once it was gone he licked the lady's hand liking her. Hestia giggled before she stood up and looked at the sleeping girls. After making sure they were asleep the goddess raised her hands and the girls glowed. They glowed before they all vanished. Hestia then did the same for their weapons and most of their belongings. She turned to do the second half of her task before she paused seeing Zwei sitting before her, begging sadly. Hestia smiled sadly, "Don't worry little one. I can't let a cute little guy like yourself be alone. Now close your eyes."

Zwei barked once happily before he obeyed. The dog glowed as well before he was gone too.

(scene change)

The first thing Ruby noticed as she started to wake up the next morning was how bright it was behind her close eyes. She didn't want to get up and covered her face with her hand. The second thing she notice was how warm it was. Not warm like a normal summer night, even if it was starting to turn into fall, but like the heater was turned on or someone lite a fire next to their beds. The third thing was her dog Zwei barking happily. She groaned before she sat up, "Zwei, what's the matter?"

Ruby rubbed her eyes before she looked around her. She went wide eyed when she noticed they were not in their room but outside and they were in very comfortable sleeping bags. She also noticed that team JNPR was also there in sleeping bags. Ruby saw a large fire burning in a hearth with a little girl tending it. Several suitcases of no doubt their belongings from Ruby's weapon and hood on top of one was not far away. Then she noticed that there were many people surrounding them. Many had weapons and armor while some held bows and others in night clothes. Zwei was barking and happily moving between a group of girls that were giggling and cooing at Zwei and petting him as he ran by. One of the armored teens, based on their size at least, pointed a spear at her now that she was awake "Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Ruby chuckled nervously and held up a finger, "One second." She quickly went through her stuff and found a small whistle. She took a deep breath and brew in it hard.

"GAH!" Came the collective shout and panic of teams RWBY and JNPR, realizing that they were no longer in their dorm rooms, but in sleeping bags.

"Ruby, what the hell?" Yang, a blonde and busty woman with amethyst purple eyes said as she managed to free herself from the sleeping bag, and few things managed to get Yang pissed off.

"Um, better question is where are we?" Jaune Arc, a blonde young man the same age as most of the group, seventeen, asked as his blue eyes scanned, and he suddenly felt embarrassed at the fact that he was still wearing the pajamas one of his sisters had chosen as a fashion statement.

"That is a good question." Blake Belladonna, asked as she also scanned the area with her amber colored eyes, and silky smooth black hair with a large black bow on top of her head.

The others that were confused and said nothing were Weiss Schnee, the Schnee company heiress whose white hair could easily be seen, and she had icy blue eyes that scanned the area. Lie Ren, the second boy from team JNPR who had dark, black hair and was scanning around. And Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's partner and friend. Pyrrha's red hair and emerald eyes stood out as she was also confused, but scanning the area.

"Ooh, is this one of those collective dreams? That would be awesomely scary!" An orangette spoke, her name Nora Valkyrie.

"I don't believe so Nora," Ren said to be best friend.

Jaune looked around at the crowd, also noticing many of the girls were giggling at something while the guys snickered. Before Jaune could ask one of the guys in armor sneered, "Nice PJ's kid."

Jaune looked down at his pajama and frowned, "Hey they're comfortable, plus my sister gave this to me."

The one teen shook his head, "Sure kid, whatever." He then pushed Jaune to the ground "Now stop fooling around and tell us what we want to know."

The teen's arm was caught by Pyrrha as the girl glared at Jaune's attacker. "Knock it off."

The teen glared before he tried to attack. However, Pyrrha noticed this and quickly twisted the arm in her grip. He cried out in pain before Pyrrha's leg sweep his own legs and knocked him off balance. Pyrrha did not stop as she used her free right hand to slam into the boy's chest and slammed him into the ground. The other teens were stunned before the ones armed held their weapons ready to attack. Pyrrha jumped back to stay out of reach of any weapon. "Pyrrha catch!" Jaune said as he managed to get to the others and grabbed Pyrrha's weapons before he threw them at her.

Pyrrha held her hands behind her and used her semblance to bring them to her hands before she took her stance ready to defend herself and her team. She was not the only one as the rest got their weapons ready, many of the crowd looking wearily at Ruby's giant scythe and Nora hammer. But most were stunned and slightly worried about Ren's guns as well as Blake's weapon in gun mode. They never ending up facing opponents using guns and were not sure what to do now. However, before either side could come to blows a single kid camp running over to them in a hurry, "Hellhounds! Attacking the bounder!"

The armored group broke away and took off headed for no doubt where the attack was coming from. The rest also broke off to gather their weapons or to gather what supplies they needed to help. The teams watched them leave before Jaune sighed, "Man that was close."

Ruby however kept her eyes in the direction the group of teens went, she did not understand what was going on but she did know one thing. "We need to help them."

"What?" Yang cried though Ruby was getting looks from everyone as well, "we get kidnapped from our beds, have a bunch of annoying kids attempt to scare us and the only reason they are not attacking us is because something is attacking them."

"Yang has a point," Blake added. "even if we did help them, it won't help our situation. Besides I doubt if the roles were reverse they would not be willing to help against a Grimm attack."

"It doesn't matter," Ruby said turning to her team and team JNPR, "they can still hate us or want to attack us but that doesn't matter. They need our help, and as huntsmen and huntresses in training this is what it's all about."

Weiss nodded, "Ruby's right. We might not know all the answers, but it's our job to help people in situations like this. Even if they are ungrateful afterword's."

"Alright so we'll help them defends against these hell hounds," Jaune summarized with a shrug.

"Let's break their legs!" Nora cried out with glee.

"But first," Pyrrha said getting their attention, "Perhaps it will be better change into our uniforms. I doubt any of us is willing to fight in our night clothes."

They all looked down and saw her point. They quickly gathered their stuff to change really quick, Ren and Jaune separate from the others, and all embarrassed to have to change in the open but they kept their modesty while changing anyways. Ruby however whispered to Blake getting her attention. "Psst!"

Blake shot her a look, "What?"

Ruby said nothing but lifted her hands and a finger from each hand to point above her own head. It took Blake twenty seconds to figure out what Ruby was saying and felt for her own bow. To her disbelief the bow was titled over to the side and exposed her real ears which were actually cat ears. She realized the group from before must have seen them. "Just great."

"Well Cat's out of the bag." Yang said as she finished getting dressed the fastest.

"God damn-it Yang," Ruby and Blake said at the same time.

(scene change)

"Defend the camp!" Came the shout of one of the campers that were defending the area. Three Hellhounds had somehow creeped up and started to enter the area, and they weren't the Hellhounds that were stocked in the forest for live training purposes. No, these Hellhounds had come from outside the camp, and now they wanted to rip apart the foolish individuals that stopped them from getting a prized meal. One of the Hellhounds rushed forward, but was blocked by a shield and another attempted to stab it with a spear. The Hellhound dodged; another Hellhound almost managed to rip the arm off. Fortunately, the person who was almost dog chow managed to get saved by another camper.

"We're here to help!" Ruby said as she and the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR had come to save the day, or so they thought as Pyrrha and Jaune managed to get in a lucky strike, that would've been a deathblow but the weapons did not go too deep, and much to Jaune's and Pyrrha's surprise the wound healed almost at once.

"What?" They asked at the same time before managing to get out of the way for Weiss to impale one of them with icicles, from her ice Dust and Glyph Semblance likely.

Ruby was quickly at get into the action as she twirled her scythe around and slashed at the beast impaled. She cut off one of the front paws left a deep cut into the manage to cut half the jaw off. Ruby gasped however as she saw the wounds she made heal up. "what the?" she had to jump back to avoid a bite from the newly healed jaw, "How can it do that? That's not fair! I want to kill it!"

Weiss used her semblance to launch Yang at the beast attacking Ruby. She noticed the ice shard in the shoulder of one beast as still there and not heal at all. "They are not effected by our weapons, but dust and aura should still be able to hurt them."

Yang gave a small battle cry when she punched the head of the beast attacking Ruby as her weapon fired, "Good! To! Know!" she cried with her word she punched the hellhound with a left hook then an uppercut and finally a punch to the expose lower chest, all the while firing her weapon.

Nora was laughing as she smacked a hellhound with her weapon though all it did was knock it back. She did not see the other one attempt to attack her from behind. However, Ren appeared in front of her and held his hands to block the open jaws trying to eat her. But the jaws could not move pass his hands as a ripple showed a shield used to block the attack. Ren used this moment to counter with a sharp knee to the lower jaw, snapping the mouth shut. Ren finished with a sharp palm strike to the temple of the hellhound. There was a pulse of energy before the head slightly expanded before it exploded.

Jaune was knocked back and leaned near the main line of defense. Pyrrha glanced his way before she joined her teammate it fighting the hellhound even if her weapon does little to it. Jaune groaned as he got up, "Man our weapons are just not doing anything."

"Well what do you expect using something that's not Celestial Bronze?" one of the defenders asked with a snort.

Jaune saw this was a girl about Pyrrha's age with brown hair peeking under her helmet and was strongly built, showing a bit more muscles and wielding a spear that had red sparks at the end. Jaune looked at it before he asked, "Does that thing attack with electricity?"

The girl looked at him "Yeah what about it?"

Jaune smiled, "Nora! Come here!"

Nora turned hearing her leader before she gave a salute and zoomed over to him still keeping her pose. Jaune turned to the girl, "I need you to shock Nora."

"What?" the girl asked stunned at someone giving such a request.

Jaune moved so he was in front of his friend, "Just do it!"

The girl gritted her teeth not liking how he tried to command her. She jabbed her spear but at him instead. However, Jaune figured that would happen as he jumped to the side and the spear hit Nora's blocking weapon. Nora grinned as the sparks traveled from the spear into her weapon before it started to store into her body. Nora pumped her arms ready as everyone stared wide eyed. Jaune however said pointing to the hellhound fighting Ren and Pyrrha, "Nora, Hammer time."

Nora cheered before she jumped into the air and held her hammer above her head. "Hammer time!"

Pyrrha and Ren heard this and jumped back. The hellhound had little time to react when the blast known as Nora smashed into the ground right on top of it. He growled in pain as it tried to get up. It saw Nora over him with her hammer held like a golf club. "Fore!"

The hellhound had an almost comedic face when it was smacked hard across the chest before it was sent flying into the sky and out of sight.

"Not sure whether that's a fore or a home run." Jaune commented idly as Blake was dealing with the last Hellhound in the group.

She managed to do decently with her own ninja style of fighting, and with the aid of the other campers. But the Hellhound managed to breakthrough and go straight for Blake, who used her semblance to make a shadowy copy of herself as she flipped backwards. She sliced the creature with Gambol Shroud in Sword/Ninja blade mode, and the Hellhound was weakened enough for one of the campers to finish it off with a decapitating stroke of the sword.

"That takes care of that." Said the girl with the spear, still surprised that the orangette was able to take a lightning strike.

 _'Is she a daughter of Zeus?'_ Came the thought of most of the campers as they had noticed her take a lightning strike and use to make herself more powerful for a blow that would make Heracles proud.

"What is the ruckus going on out here?" Came a strong and grumpy voice, coming from a man that was wearing a tiger stripped shirt, and looked like he probably had too many happy hours going on, and a man in a wheelchair coming towards them.

The man in the wheelchair looked at the campers, "when I said I did not wish to be disturbed when having the meeting with Mr. D, I had hoped you all had sense enough to let us know an attack on the camp border counts as an emergency." He turned his gaze to Ruby and the others, "And who are you all? New campers perhaps?"

"They appeared out of nowhere, Chiron" the girl with the spear stated to the newly named Chiron. "We found them next to the camp hearth sleeping. They were never seen crossing the border."

Weiss huffed and crossed her arms, "And as we tried to explain before you tried to man handle us is that we have no idea where in Remnant we are or how we got here. All we know is that we were sleeping in our dorms at Beacon and woke up, rudely I might add" this last part was adding in a harsher tone and a glare at the Ruby who grinned sheepishly before she turned back to the group "right here not knowing anything. If this is how you treat guest, I recommend you work on fixing your tactics"

"Yeah," Nora added crossing her arms, "you can't push us around like that…expect for Jaune cause he's use to it."

"Nora," Jaune groaned.

"Nora," the first man next to Chiron stated slowly as he stepped forward. Nora looked at the taller man as, much to the surprise of the other campers, he smiled softly at her "Last time I saw you, you were but a wee little tyke. It has been not long before I was grounded."

The huntsmen and huntresses in training wondered how the man knew her but Nora focused on a different matter, "You're grounded? Man that must suck big time. I was grounded once for doing something really bad. I wasn't allowed pancakes or syrup for like a month. How long are you grounded for?"

The others stared at her, Ren shaking his head at her question. "Seriously? That's what you focused on?" Jaune could not help but ask.

The man chuckled loudly, "Ah it's something to hear someone knowing how harsh a parents can be while grounded. My father grounded me here for 100 years, and not allowing me my favorite drink and snacks either."

The teams gapped at the fact he was grounded for so long. They wondered how and why he can be grounded for so long though Nora once again for a different reason. "100 years! Are they crazy!" she did not notice the other campers gapping at her as the sky boomed slightly. "How can they be so cruel? That is an inhuman punishment for no reason!"

The man laughed again louder than ever. "Ah Nora, I'm so glad to see you again." He snapped his fingers and glowed for a few seconds.

The others blinked before a light formed over Nora. It was a large cup filled with wine, that seemed to be drunk or something as well as grape vine growing around her. Nora however payed more attention to the grapes around her. "Oooooh, yummy."

The teams blinked surprised at the light and grapes as Nora munched away. "Ah," Yang tried to respond with a finger up, "What?"

"It is determined," Chiron stated loudly for everyone to hear as everyone else beside the man bowed to one knee. "Hail, Nora…" he glanced at the man.

"Nora Valkyrie," the man stated.

"Present!" Nora said with her hand up as if taking a roll call.

"Hail Nora Valkyrie! Daughter of Dionysus; god of wine, drinking, partying and madness! Hail, daughter of the wine god!"

The others stared, "Well that was a thing," Yang muttered shrugging.

But then her form glowed and her found herself looking down at herself and saw she was where a large dress of bright gold, "What the hell?" Yang asked.

"Another one?" the man huffed, "Posers. Copying my claiming just to spit me."

Yang looked at the long dress not sure what to think before she noticed something different about her hair. "oh no," she muttered as she felt her hair now in a long braided pony tail. "Who the hell touched my hair!?" campers jumped back when her eyes flashed red and her hair seemed to be caught on fire.

"Yang calm down," Ruby said trying to keep her sister from hurting someone. She blinked as well seeing a flaming anvil over the flaming girl's head as well.

"It is determined!" Chiron called, "Daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of lust, beauty and sexual desire. Legacy of Hephaestus, god of volcanos, the forge and fire. Hail…"

Ruby noticed the look and answered as Yang was still out of it. "Yang Xiao Long."

"Hail Yang Xiao Long, daughter of the Love goddess, legacy of the Forge god."

"Okay what is that about?" Weiss asked not liking how she was gaining many questions from all of this.

She got no answers as several more symbols appeared, above her own head as well as Blake's Pyrrha's and Ren's. The ones over herself and Blake were the same gray owl while Pyrrha's was of a spear and swords crossing each other and Ren's was a strange staff with two snakes circling around it. Chiron was amazed, "hail daughters of Athena, hail daughter of Ares and hail son of Hermes."

"This is not what I meant," Weiss muttered seeing she got more questions now. "And how come my symbol is matching Blake's?"

However again he got no answer as music started to play. It was a beat none of the teams recognized though several of the faces of blond sunny campers were grinning. A low chanting was heard with the music though as the teams looked around they could not find anyone talking,

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

"What are they saying?" Ruby asked her sister who was still trying to fix her hair.

"No idea but it's kinda catchy."

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

 _Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The chanting picked up as did the beat before a symbol appeared over Jaune's head as a song played loudly.

 _It's the Circle of Life!_

The campers that were grinning cheered loudly as the songs played.

 _And it moves us all._

 _Through despair and hope._

Nora, who was grinning and moving to the beat had an odd idea popped into her head before she zoomed behind Jaune and lifted the boy up by his hips above her head for them all to see. "Nora! What are you doing?"

"This is happening!" Nora cried with glee as the song played around them.

 _Through faith and love._

 _Till we find our place,_

At this note the sun seemed to beam through the clouds and shined right onto Jaune as if he was in a spot light.

 _On the path unwinding,_

 _In the Circle_

 _The Circle of Life!_

The song ended as Chiron cried, "It is determined. Hail son of Apollo, god of the sun, healing, music, poetry and prophecy. Hail Jaune Arc, son of the Sun god."

The light and song faded though Nora was still in her moment and holding Jaune up. Yang had a small smirk though, "Well Jaune, looks like you got your spot in the sun after all."

Her team mates looked at her before they groaned, "God damn-it Yang."

Weiss turned back to Chiron, "What was all that about? Why are those lights appearing? Will any of this make sense." She paused when she noticed a light appearing out of the corner of her eyes "and will they stop the lights for five minutes!"

"Sorry!" Ruby cried not wanting Weiss to yell at her. "I'm not doing it."

Yang looked up at the two symbols above her sister's head, "Okay since this is the theme here, whose symbols are those?"

"Impossible," Chiron muttered staring at the large crescent moon with a bow and arrow next to it over Ruby's head as well as the smaller flaming anvil. "How can she be the daughter of Artemis."

"Okay sweet Artemis," Yang muttered before she gained a blank looked, "Who's Artemis?"

Nora giggled and acted in Chiron's place since he and almost every other camper was staring and out of it. A few of them actually fainted "All Hail Ruby Rose. Daughter of Artemis, a Goddess who hunts Moons. And return of the guy with the cool fire tools."

"If I didn't know I was sober right now, I'd say I'd drank too much. Never did I ever thought that Artemis, whom I almost swear is a lesbian, would ever have a kid." Dionysus spoke as he was just confused as the rest of the campers.

"So, can anyone tell us what's going on?" Ruby asked innocently enough, unaware of what was going on. Chiron then snapped out of his stupor and motioned to them.

"I think I can explain somewhat, but we should go further into camp. Come on, we'll get your orientation underway, and then let you unpack in your cabins." Chiron said as Mr. D looked at the rest.

"All right you brats. Show's over, now get back to work and get back to training! The borders aren't going to protect themselves!" The man shouted as Chiron led the rest of them away from the borders and towards the rest of the camp.

(Scene Break)

"So, where in Remnant are we exactly?" Weiss asked as she and the rest were led to a hill that overlooked twelve cabins. Many having people coming in and out of them or around them.

"Well, the answer to that question is that you are no longer on Remnant." Chiron answered as the group was just confused.

"What?" Jaune asked first, very confused since he was as embarrassed with the display just as much as being seen in his bunny feet PJs. Were they comfy, yes. Were they stylish, not exactly.

"I suppose you would act like that and be confused. It is rare for the gods of Olympus to bring their children from Remnant to this world." Chiron was one of the few who knew of the 'Veil of Worlds' that separated the worlds. It was a thin separation that was both fragile, and powerful.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning?" Blake suggested.

Chiron nodded, "while the beginning of history for this world is too broad of a topic for a small meeting like this I shall give enough for now. To start Remnant is a world separated from our own earth."

"Separated?" Nora repeated "Did their parents get a divorce?"

Chiron chuckled, "No I means Earth and Remnant were never part of the same world to begin with. Both are worlds born and created on their own without their paths ever crossing in their making or history. It wasn't until recent history did the Gods discover your world. It was a mystery to them of a world without any gods and yet functioned perfectly without them. While it is only the highest council of gods known as the Olympians know of this they also discovered what keeps the two worlds apart. It is known as the Veil."

"The veil?" Yang asked, "They could have come up with a better name."

"Names have powers," Chiron lectured "But from my understanding it is what prevents the two worlds from crashing into one another. While very few on either side known of the Veil, it does nothing to stop them from crossing it."

"So what does it do?" Ruby asked, "If it doesn't stop people from going over to the other side?"

Chiron closed his eyes as if reflecting on that question. When he opens them again he replied "Well for one it keeps the Grimm in your world. I'm sure you know of them very well being from Remnant but to us the Grimm are a mystery. They make little sense to the gods and yet seem intent on destroying everything. They attack anyone and anything that is of the world of man. Mortals, half-blood even monsters would be attacks as well as anything made by man. Even the gods would be attacked by Grimm through the gods are able to defeat them. I can only say there would be dire consequences should the Grimm ever appear here."

"Wow even here Grimm seem to hurt everyone," Ruby said softly.

"But the Veil doesn't just stop the Grimm," Chiron informed them. "It also stops our monsters from crossing to Remnant and they are just as strong as Grimm though harder to kill with weapons."

"Yeah we noticed that," Jaune pointed out drawing his sword, "Those hound things healed up too fast from our weapons. They only seem to be effect but Aura and Dust."

Chiron took a study of Jaune's sword with a quick glance and saw the issue "Those are mortal weapons. While strong against other mortal, half-bloods and Grimm monsters will resist them. only through Celestial Bronze, a metal mined and used by Olympus, can be used to defeat the monsters, keep them from healing and kill them for the time being."

"For the time being?" Pyrrha asked hearing the odd wording.

Chiron nodded, "Yes you see monsters are creatures without souls. They can be killed but they cannot truly die. Their bodies return to the underworld, the land of the dead, and reform at a later date depending on the strength of the monster. Those hellhounds killed are already back in the Underworld and can return."

"Wow," Ruby said as they all took this in, "These monster really do sound like Grimm."

"Do you think that what happens to the Grimm we kill?" Jaune could not help but ask. "They aren't born normally as far as we can tell. Maybe they are reborn as new Grimm?"

"That's a scary thought," Yang added and they all frowned thinking of such a thing. It made it sound like the Grimm will never be gone from the world.

"I am no expert when it comes to Grimm," Chiron informed them, "But I a trainer of Heroes since the early days of the gods. I will help you all train and adapt to this world. I am sure we can upgrade your weapons so they can also kill monster so you can defend yourselves."

"We appreciate the help Master Chiron," Pyrrha said with a bow to the teacher.

Chiron chuckled, "Think nothing of it child. But before we can start with training and getting your weapons ready, you must learn more of the gods, as well as get moved into your cabins."

"About that, how will we know what cabins are we assigned to, and how do you go about assigning them?" Weiss asked as she was intrigued about that, but she also had to ask, "You mentioned gods and goddesses, so what are they exactly?"

"Well, first I shall answer the question about gods and goddesses. While God, with a capital G, is considered the creator of reality and most likely the multiverse itself, is a much larger matter then the gods and goddesses you ask about," Chiron began as he did his best to explain, "gods and goddesses with a lowercase g, are immortal persons that represent nature, human emotion, and various things that are granted to humans such as the elements. In our world, there are stories about gods and goddesses having offspring with humans, and that is what you eight are, demigods, or half-bloods. Half mortal and half god."

"Whoa, that's a lot of pressure." Jaune stated as now he felt even more pressured to become a hero if he was the son of a god.

"Okay, so mind telling us where we go? I know ice queen," Yang ignore Weiss's cry of 'Hey!' to show her displeasure at Yang's statement as the brawler continued, "asked earlier. And I wanna know too."

"Well, miss Yang, you're in Aphrodite cabin. Blake and Weiss are in Athena cabin. Ren, I'm afraid you're going to feel a bit crowded in Hermes cabin, and Nora is in Dionysus cabin. Pyrrha, you go to Ares cabin. Jaune is in Apollo cabin, and Ruby, I never thought that someone would ever be placed in Artemis cabin." Chiron stated for which cabin is for which person before continuing, "As for why you are assigned these cabins, it wasn't my choice."

Weiss stared at the man in the wheelchair, "What do you mean it isn't your choice. Surely as the one training everyone here you have a way to assign cabins. Some form of initiation or test?"

Chiron shook his head, "the decision is based on a person's godly parent and only then if they claim you. I can take guesses all I wants but if a god does not claim a child as their own then they are not permitted to enter a cabin unless invited into by the camper living there or in cases of emergency. A god cannot make a claim on someone else child as it is both disrespectful and an insult. When I said you are assigned to a cabin, I truly mean it."

The others looked at him before Yang smirked as she realized something. She moved between Blake and Weiss and locked their heads in her arms, much to their displeasure. "Guess what girls? Welcome to the club. You two are now officially sisters."

Both girls stop trying to break out of Yang's grip and looked at one another. While they were teammates and friends this is not something they expected. If they were told this back home both would beat the poor fool that tried to spread such a lie. Chiron chuckled getting their attention, "Well I'll leave you all to get settled for now. Come find me when you are all ready."

"Where can we find you?" Pyrrha asked.

Chiron smirked before he stood up. The wheelchair came apart showing it a box with fake legs in the front and showed the body of a white strong looking horse. Where the neck of the animal would have been being Chiron's body connecting at the waist. "I'm sure you will be able to find me."

He trotted off as the rest gapped, slacked jawed at the retreated teacher. Nora recovered first with Ruby as they both cried out, "Awesome!"

Ren shook his head, "A half human and half horse? Why not?"

Yang however smirked, "I can tell he is the _Ass_ to everyone's joke."

They all blinked before they all groaned at the grinning Yang.

"I feel this is not the beginning of what we will find here," Weiss muttered as the rest recovered. "I say after we settling out belonging into our cabins we start with researching what we will no doubt be facing."

"We also need to upgrade our weapons," Ruby added, "We can't fight anything if we can't hurt them."

They all nodded before starting to split up. Yang hanged back as Ruby walked slowly with Zwei at her heel. "You okay sis?"

"Yeah it's just…" Ruby had trouble finding the words, "All this time I thought mom died." She looked up at Yang, "We all did, dad was hurt because of it. I visit her grave. Was it all a lie?"

Yang smiled sadly and pulled Ruby into a hug, "We're all feeling like that. Everyone else is wondering if what they knew about their mom or dad is a lie. And we'll find them out together." She smiled at Ruby, "And when we actually meet mom again, both of our, we will get answers. And if we're not happy with them, then we will hit them both for leaving us."

Ruby smiled slightly knowing Yang would do just that. Yang also scowled, "though I'm still hitting my mother twice. First for leaving me and dad, and second for messing with my hair."

Ruby laughed as her half-sister did a small rant over the state of her hair.

(scene change)

Ruby stood before the cabin she was to stay in. Zwei stood next to her panting, waiting. Ruby saw it a nice looking cabin if a bit plain. It had a slight silver tone of the wood but it felt like it was made from scratch. Ruby took a deep breath and open the door. Inside was much larger than it appeared as Ruby found many bunks beds, which she was thankful for. The walls seemed to give the illusion that they weren't there and was the cabin was in the middle of a forest. The smell of forest filled her nose as she spun around looking at everything. She looked up and was in awe. There was so many stars and the ceiling looked as though it was not there, showing a perfect night sky. There was so many different stars and other things she did not recognize as she sat down on a bed. Zwei jumped onto a separate bed and pushed the pillow to the middle before he plopped on it, claiming the bed as his own. Ruby laughed at the dog as he barked at her. "You know Zwei, I think this is amazing. I hope I will like it here." She fell back onto her bed looking at the 'ceiling' "I feel we might be here a while."

* * *

And what do you guys think? Do you agree with their godly parents? Do they make sense? More importantly how are Yang's and Ruby's mothers be also goddesses, when we know of them in Remnant? Are Summer and Raven even the mothers at all? All will be explained when the girls meet their mothers, face to face. If anyone thinks they have an idea, then please let me know. Also tell me how you like this story so be kind and review. Remember all flames will be feed to Zwei and then you will have to explain to a flaming Yang or a deadly scythe wielding Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2

Well the next chapter of our crazy huntsmen and huntress at camp Half Blood. We shall see them slowly adapt, find out more of their parents and get some upgrades. I am glad so many like the story and while some voiced concern and confusion about some of their parents I will say that any questions will be explain later if more people really want to know. But for now we shall read how the teams are handling the new surroundings. So enough stalling! Let's start this out with a Yang!...God Damnit Barb!

Disclaimer; I do not own the crazy world of Percy Jackson nor do I own RWBY made by the late Monty Oum. Rest in Peace made, you gave us a series that will grow into something big.

Remnant Half-bloods

Ruby would say that she could love her cabin. She always liked the forest, and maybe it was because it reminded her of her mother. Maybe it was because Patch was an island in the kingdom of Vale, and Vale had a good deal of forests. But there was just one small problem...

"It feels kind of lonely Zwei." The red-hooded girl said as she then started getting her stuff put away for the unknown amount of time she was going to be here. Her pj's were put away, even if she thought they might need to be washed, and her spare hoods, Beacon uniforms, and some of the combat skirts/dresses that she wore when she fought. It did feel quite lonely to her because she was the only one there, but maybe she could sleepover with Yang, or invite her over. Maybe she could sleepover or invite her other friends, even if her father would disapprove of any boy in the same room with her or Yang. After getting things tucked away, she decided to go meet up with the rest and see what they learned.

(Scene Break)

Ruby actually wound up the last one there for the semi-first time. The reason it wasn't a full truth was because she did have to find some ruins in the initiation using a Nevermore, which was fun until she didn't think of a better landing strategy then just jumping off the back of a giant killer bird at an unknown altitude. Good thing Jaune flew in to save the day, unintentional or not, causing Ruby to blush lightly and smile at the memory of the first friend she ever made at Beacon.

"Finally made it Ruby," Weiss stated as Ruby walked onto the porch of the large farm house where they decided to meet up again.

"Sorry," She muttered, "Just getting use to the cabin. It is so strange." She blinked remembering, "Oh we should have a big sleepover."

"Maybe later," Weiss said with a wave of her hand "I take it you didn't find out much."

Ruby shook her head, "no. I was the only one in that cabin. And there aren't any books or anything I can look through."

"Well we manage to find a few things out," Blake said "Our cabin has plenty of books and the others in there do a lot of research."

Weiss nodded, "Indeed. While the cabin's head was not there, one of the boys in charge said that the main history of the gods is part of our summer lessons so we won't have to look much to find that information."

Nora frowned "Well that's lame." She blinked and looked at Yang, "Hey how come you haven't fixed your hair Yang?"

Yang, who was out of her dress and back in to her regular clothes, crossed her arms and scowled, "I can't. According to the cabin's councilor this is what's called, 'Aphrodite's blessings'. She takes an outfit for us as well as mess with that person's hair. It will last for a few days." She glared up at the sky "So not only you mess with my hair but you also jacked my clothes! I want those back mom!"

"Ah…what?" Jaune asked.

"The gods seem to be able to hear us," Ren informed him. "Most of them have several different domains they rule over and someone can pray to that god through that domain. But it also seems the gods can hear us through the sky or the air as well."

"Huh, air mail." Ruby muttered with a giggle.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Anyways I found out a few facts of the main twelve gods that rule over the others. They are called the Olympians which is rules by the king Zeus and his queen Hera. Each of our…parents are also Olympians."

"That is still weird to say," Blake muttered and not for the first time wondered if they made a mistake with her. For one all the other member of their cabin had blond hair and from what she can tell they were all human. She could tell she was the only Faunas in the whole camp. She might have considered Chiron one but she never seen a faunas who was literally half animal before.

Pyrrha nodded agreeing with Blake "Well until we find out why we are here or how we can get home we will have to train and adapt here. The first thing we need to do is get our weapons upgraded so we can assist in case there is another attack."

Jaune blinked at Pyrrha, "Hey Pyrrha you okay? You seem a little…roughed up."

It was true, Pyrrha's hair was slightly messed up and some of her armor was moved and scoffed up slightly like she got into a small fight. Pyrrha smiled at her, "Don't worry about it Jaune. Some of my cabin mates are a little…fight happy. I will be getting into a few spars later this afternoon with some of them. The counselor wants to see how I place in their ranking."

Yang as well as team JNPR smirked, "This should be good," Yang muttered.

"Yay!" Nora cheered with her fists in the air, "We get to see a massacre."

"One other issue we need to look into," Weiss said getting attention back to her, "From what I can tell these people never heard of dust or its uses. Without a supply of dust, we will have limited ammo."

That was a bit troubling to learn, and they all thought about it a bit. How were they going to get Dust for spare ammunition and the magical qualities it has to fight with? "So, I guess this means we have to limit our use until we can find a good supply somehow." Blake stated, and it was true. Now they have to limit their dust use more, even if they had their Semblances and the eventual upgrades with this Celestial Bronze.

"Yeah, that royally sucks." Yang commented as she was ready and itching for a fight, if only to relieve some stress and see how she stacks around here, "It sucks as much as getting my hair messed with and my clothes jacked."

"Although, you do look nice like that. And I'm going to regret saying that aren't I?" Jaune stated as he did look over the dress and hair style.

It did have some function as it would keep her hair out of the way, but the style was also pretty good looking for her. The dress itself was actually very attention grabbing as it showed off Yang's bountiful assets, and Jaune was a normal hot-blooded guy that appreciated what he saw. "Don't worry I'm not going to hit you now," Yang said with a smirk "It's no fun if you're expecting it."

"Should I be worried?" Jaune asked Ruby as they got up and started to get off the porch.

"A little," Ruby admitted with a shrug. She turned to Weiss, "So where do we go so that we can upgrade our weapons? I hate the fact that Crescent Rose can't kill anything."

"Well I already looked into that," Weiss stated as she pointed to one cabin with several smoke stacks, "the Hephaestus cabin is in charge of all the forges and weapons repairs in camp. If anyone can make our weapons operational it will be them."

They walked over to the cabin and they can hear the sound of fired burning in forges and tools banging. They knocked on the door and waited. Luckily they did not have to wait long before a large bulky teen opens the door. He lifted his forge mask and raised a brow at them, "Can I help you?"

Ruby nodded excitedly "yeah, is this the place where we can get weapons upgraded to fight monsters?"

The teen looked at them before he let them in. the ground found the forge larger on the inside as well but saw most of the campers inside at work. They paused seeing what the new comers were here for. The teen turned to them, "Names Charles Beckendorf but just called me Beckendorf. I'm the counselor here. Let's see what you got."

Ruby grinned before she pulled her 'baby' free. She transformed it with a twirl and held it ready for the others. The other campers gasped seeing the weapon. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" one asked.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle," Ruby stated proudly.

"A what?" another asked.

Ruby pulled the bolt of her sniper scythe back, cocking the weapon. "It's also a gun."

"Interesting," Beckendorf muttered holding out his hand.

Ruby got the message and handed him her weapon. Beckendorf studied the weapon and the bladed part, "Light weight, compact and yet very agile. Mortal metal but still very deadly."

Ruby smiled with a blushed. "Thanks. I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. So much that I kinda went overboard in designing Crescent Rose."

Beckendorf paused his inspection, "You made this?"

Ruby nodded "Of course. All students at Signal Academy forge their own weapons."

Beckendorf mulled that over before he placed Crescent Rose on the table, "Well the least I can do is add some Celestial Bronze to the blade so you can kill monsters as well. It shouldn't affect the weight too much."

That was when someone else brought a point. "What are you going to do if the normal mortal population see it? I don't think they're going to be happy seeing a group of kids with guns, spears, and so on."

"Why would that be a problem?" Ruby asked innocently as the same kid mentioned something else.

"It's not that you don't look irresponsible to just use them all willy-nilly and such, but most nations have a general ban on weapons, unless you're police or have a license for them. It might be a good idea to make some new weapons."

"Listen Cal, we can talk about the new weapons later, but for now we focus on getting these weapons upgraded. Wherever they're from seems to let them use weapons." Beckendorf replied to Cal's response, and that just gave them more reason to look up what this world has and where they are to begin with.

(Scene Break)

"Wow, this is a pretty old-fashioned forge, but it's still in great shape." Ruby said as they were led into the forge. Beckendorf was impressed that Ruby walked around the forge as if she was in it so many times before.

"Yeah, we try to keep the place working for making things. Hephaestus is the god of Fire, Volcanoes, and the forge. He's the patron of all smiths, tinkerers, and anyone who makes things with their hands." Beckendorf said happily as it reminded Ruby and Yang of the fact that they were a legacy, whatever that was. Beckendorf then commented, "But then again, a Legacy of Hephaestus should know their way around the forge, so I shouldn't have been that surprised that you'd know your way around one."

"Yeah, I used to spend a lot of time in the forge at Signal, but what is a legacy?" Ruby asked, and it was a valid question.

"Well, a Legacy is basically that you're a descendant of a god or goddess on the mortal side of the family in this case. That means that your dad I'm guessing is a child or descendant of Hephaestus." Beckendorf explained that part of the life of a Half-blood, and it meant something that the rest listened in. If this was true, then Ruby and Yang were descended from gods before their mothers.

Ruby titled her head thinking it over, "Well dad does make a few crazy weapons. So I guess that makes sense."

Beckendorf chuckled, "Well since you know your way around the forge I can skip the main safety lessons. Let's get your weapons up to par."

Ruby was slightly giddily at not only the idea of getting her weapon upgraded but also getting the chance to kill monsters with it. Let's leave the kill happy girl for now.

(scene change)

After leaving some of their weapons to be upgraded the rest left Ruby at the cabin before splitting up into different groups. Ren left with Nora to keep the girl from doing something crazy, Yang and Blake were exploring more of the camp to see what is there to do and train. Weiss headed back to her cabin to categorize all of the Dusk she had with her and, after getting the others to do the same, see how much Dusk they really had and how long they will last without a new supply for their weapons. She was not going to be taken by surprise when if worst comes to worst they end up running out of dusk.

Jaune and Pyrrha were doing the same as Yang and Blake but at a different direction. Jaune and Pyrrha paused as they stared at a large climbing wall. The wall itself was not the main reason they were staring; it was the waterfall of lava coming down it. "they don't expect anyone to climb that right?"

Pyrrha shrugged, "it is part of the wall so I can assume so. It does provide an extra challenge to avoid it while climbing. I wonder if they can change the flow of the lava at will?"

Jaune stared at Pyrrha, "Pyrrha, you can be a little crazy when it comes to training." He paused and corrected himself "Well your training at least."

Pyrrha smiled at him as they started walking again, "don't worry Jaune. With the whole camp and master Chiron teaching us I'm sure you will have nothing to worry about. You've gotten better at training since we first started."

Jaune sighed, "I guess." He blinked however when he saw the archer range, "a shooting range?"

"Something like that," Pyrrha said as they stepped closer, "Though not many on Remnant use the bow and arrow much anymore. Only the best use bows and arrows really."

They got closer and Pyrrha noticed that most of the one using the range looked a lot alike with most of them blond hair and she can see Jaune in some of them. one noticed them and smiled at them, "Hey brother! Nice to see you join us. Who's your friend?"

"Oh hey Lee," Jaune said with a small wave, "This is Pyrrha, my teammate. Pyrrha, this is Lee Fetcher, the head of our cabin."

"Nice to meet you," Pyrrha greets with a smile.

"Likewise," Lee added before he fired at a target. The arrow struck the bull's eye in the target.

Pyrrha nodded "Nice shot. You seemed really skilled with the bow."

Lee laughed, "Most of Apollo's children are skilled with a bow and arrow. Though others are more skilled in healing or even other talents like singing and dancing. We are children of many talents."

Pyrrha nodded nice to see that they can have a wide range of talents. Jaune however picked up one of the bows. He studied it before he said, "Maybe I can give this a shot. If I have some talent in this that is."

Lee smiled at his new brother before Pyrrha said, "your left hand."

"Huh?" Jaune asked and getting Lee to raise a brow.

"You're right handed Jaune" Pyrrha explained as she took the bow and placed it in his left hand, "the power for your shots will come from your right hand." She turned him towards the target and hand him get into the stance while correcting him with either her foot or hands "Legs apart, back straight, arm straight." She took an arrow and showed him how to notch it and pulled the bow back correctly. Lee watched impress but how she was getting him to get the correct stance as he can tell this was Jaune's first time with a bow. "Hold that hand steady, both fingers firmly grabbing the arrow's end. Slow the breathing down. Aim with the arrow down to the target. Both eyes open. Now take a deep breath slowly. When you are ready, exhale and fire the arrow."

Jaune was thankful for Pyrrha's help as this felt right to him. He took a slow breath and as he exhaled he released the arrow. It flew through the air and struck the target. It wasn't a bull's eye but it was not at the edge of the target either. Somewhere in the mid-range that was a decent shot. The others watching clapped and cheered at the shot.

Lee laughed, "Man that was good for a first timer. Dad's skill shines bright with you Jaune" He glanced at Pyrrha and wink, "Or maybe he just had a super good teacher."

"I think it is more the former," Pyrrha stated capping Jaune's back, nearly knocking the surprised boy over at the shot he made. "that was very good Jaune. A bit more training and then you will be hitting that bull's eye."

"Yea," Jaune muttered looked at the bow in his hands in surprise.

A loud horn was heard and the other started to pack up their gear. Lee looked at them, "Well time for lunch. Maybe you can get some more practice later Jaune."

(Scene Break)

Lunch was a different affair. The group from Remnant were now separated from each other again. Ruby was the only one at the Artemis table, and she felt lonely because there was no one to talk to. Yang was at the table with the Aphrodite kids, and she could see some resemblance between her sister and them, as they were all attractive boys and girls. Blake and Weiss were still coming to terms of being half-sisters, but they were sitting with their other siblings, if they could call them that, at the Athena table. They were definitely the odd ones out in terms of appearances, as their siblings had many blondes and grey-eyed kids. Pyrrha was sitting with the Ares kids, and most of them were trying to see who's going first with a contest of strength. Jaune was with the Apollo kids at the Apollo table, and she could see family resemblances with the blonde hair. Nora was with her half-brothers at the Dionysus table, and she seemed to enjoy herself somewhat. Ren was at the Hermes table, and like Blake and Weiss, he didn't have as much of a resemblance to the other kids, but they were so diverse that some of them probably weren't Hermes kids. Beckendorf explained that Hermes sponsors everyone that was unclaimed, as he was the god of travelers, merchants, messengers, and thieves, anyone that uses the roads really.

"Alright everyone, it's lunch time, and now for another part of the initiation, the introductions of the new blood. Most of you already heard about them earlier, but I'll make it short since we're all hungry and I don't feel like drawing it out. We've got Ruby Rose, daughter of Artemis if we can believe it, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, daughters of Athena, Yang Xiao-Long, daughter of Aphrodite, Jaune Arc, son of Apollo, Nora Valkyrie, daughter of yours truly, Pyrrha Nikos, daughter of Ares, and Lie Ren, son of Hermes. I'm being merciful today so let's get some food." Dionysus said as the food was starting to be served.

Some of the campers seem to wait and glance at Chiron to correct Mr. D but to their surprise he made no notion to correct the god of wine. Some whispered to themselves as they started to stand up to get their food. Ruby and the rest noticed that everyone was going into a line and placing some of the food in the fire.

Ruby got up and stepped up so she was behind Yang who was asking one of her cabin mates what they were all doing. One boy laughed, "We are making sacrifices to the gods. We all give a portion of our food to them. mostly to our godly parents or to a different god with a pray if we are in need of them or as thanks for something in their domain."

"So what they get high on the smoke?" Yang asked getting Ruby to giggle behind her.

The boy laughed as well, "Yeah some have asked that but we aren't really sure. Maybe they like the smell. Some even say when it is sacrificed they gods get the food themselves. I'm not sure since I've never really was able to ask."

Yang frowned not sure what to think while Ruby got an idea and quickly used her semblance to grab a few items and was back in her spot, much to the shock of everyone else at her speed and the rose pedals she left in her wake. Nora hummed to herself as she tapped her chin thinking. She got an idea before she ran up, took a plate with a stack of pancake and zipped before Mr. D and placed the plate in front of him. Mr. D blinked as he paused his sip of diet coke. "What's this?"

"Pancake!" Nora cried out with glee as she gave her father a salute. "I heard you gods have this crazy method of getting food through fire so I figure I can skip the line and trouble and give you a great plate of pancakes without the wait!"

Everyone else stared at her in shock before Mr. D laughed, a full belly laugh that cause the two satyrs serving him to jump suddenly. He smiled at Nora, "Well it is nice to see some camper respectful in trying to give their offerings to the gods. I will have to let the others know how smart you are Nora. They're going to be so jealous."

Nora grinned before she went back and sat down with her own plate of pancakes. Yang rolled her eyes before it was her turn. She held up a chocolate cupcake. She then said to the fire as if it was a person "Listen mom, cause I know you're listening. I have this nice big cupcake and I am willing to give it to you. But if I do I expect my clothes you took back. I can have the hair stay as that will be back too normal in perfect condition in a few days but I want my treads back. If you just take the cupcake and give nothing back the next offerings will go to Summer…I mean that Arty lady that is Ruby's mom. You know what I mean." She then held the cupcake over the fire and dropped it inside. She turned with a huff and stated, "I expect my clothes back soon."

Ruby watched her leave, not noticing she was getting stares from the other campers, before she shrugged and stepped up for her turn. "Hey mom," she said softly to the fire, feeling like she was talking to her mother again at her grave but this time she was sure her mother can hear her. "I know I haven't talked much to you at your grave, if that is really yours. Anyway Yang the others and I made it here and it is so cool. The cabin is nice…if a bit lonely." She blinked and held her items up, "I got you something. I know strawberries are my favorite so I hope you like them too. And I got some cookies. They might not be as good as the ones you use to make but it'll be like us sharing them after you made a fresh batch." She smiles sadly "I hope I get to talk to you soon."

She dropped the strawberries and the plate of cookies into the fire. Ruby found the smell from the smoke actually nice and she was reminded of her mother's fresh batch of cookies. She paused seeing a small girl younger than ten, sitting in front of and tending to the fire. Ruby looked around before she took a cookie she didn't throw in, (she was planning on sharing a few with the others as if they were sharing her mom's cookies) and placed it down in the girl's lap. The girl blinked in surprise and looked up but Ruby was already heading back to her table. The girl smiled before she picked up the cookie and took a bite. "Such a sweet girl." The girl, Hestia said, as others made their own offerings.

Jaune was among them. "Dad, I'm still not sure if I can call you that, but that's just me. Mom and my sisters are doing fine last time I saw them, but here I am ready to try and be a hero. Not sure if you'd want to see me, but here, I guess." Jaune really didn't know what to say, and he was honest with himself at that.

He still questioned if he was the son of a god, but he decided to roll with it. He gave his own offering of food, and he also enjoyed the smoke, it had the scent of his favorite things. Pyrrha, just offered some of her own food to Ares as Jaune left, but said nothing. Weiss, on the other hand was next.

"Athena, I'm still unsure of what to think, and you claiming I'm your daughter isn't what I thought. Blake's also under the same opinion, and I'm not sure what to think of her being my half-sister. I guess I should give you this offering, even if I'm unsure what to do next." Weiss spoke and soon enough. Everyone had finished their offering and enjoyed their food as best they could.

(Scene Change)

Pyrrha was ready on the sparring field as the rest of the visitors from Remnant gathered. They were curious to see how Pyrrha would win, and not if she would win. Her Semblance of Polarity made any fight with magnetic metal, which covered a large range, too easy, and even if she didn't have the ability to use it, she had trained her body hard without losing any beauty.

"This'll be fun," Yang said with a grin.

"This should show the fighting skill of our fellow campers at least," Blake added sitting down next to her partner. A few other campers took their seats wanting to see the spar.

Beckendorf looked at Pyrrha adjusting her armor to several of the Ares campers whispering to each other across from her. "You guys have a lot of faith in her. Ares's kids aren't known for fighting fair."

"She'll be fine," Jaune told his brother with a shrug, "She will be able to handle it."

"Go Pyrrha!" Nora shouted waving a foam finger with a #1 on it, "Bring on the massacre!"

"Make that a lot of faith," Lee added watching Nora.

Weiss huffed, "Please if anything this will be too easy for Pyrrha."

"What makes you think that?" one of Weiss's half siblings asked.

Weiss crossed her arms, "back home Pyrrha is the champion of her kingdom's fighting tournament for four years in a row. She has not taken a blow or even been hit without it being blocked or redirected. She is known as the 'invincible girl'."

"Well I hope she is," One of Yang's sisters said (Ruby believed her name was Selena or something like that) as five Ares campers entered the ring across from Pyrrha, "Cause she's out numbered now."

Yang waved him off "yeah but these punks have nothing on Pyrrha."

"Yeah," Ruby added with a grin, "She faced a whole team before and still won."

Not far from the stand where the team was the Ares councilor Clarisse heard what they said. She watched the fight carefully to see how skilled her new sister truly is. She didn't have to wait long as the fight started.

Two of her opponents charged at Pyrrha. But Pyrrha proved she was fast as she zoomed onto the one in front. Her first sword strike he mange to block with his sword but the second came just as quick and her opponent staggered back from the blow to his armor. The second opponent swung at her but Pyrrha ducked under it and turned while still crouched down and swiped her opponent's legs from under him. When she got back up two more were one her but she blocked their strikes with quick parries with her sword and shield while turning and shifting her stand between them as her counters forced them to block on the defensive. Pyrrha transformed her sword into its spear form and force the two fighters to step back, after a few whacks, to get out of the range of the weapon that she used as effective closed range as a normal sword. Once they backed up Pyrrha focused on one and charged, her strike hitting his shield and knocking him down from the force of the blow.

She changed at the last girl near the back of the pack as she turned her sword into spear again. She swung the spear but her opponent manage to block with her own shield and countered. Pyrrha spun and ducked her head while her shield was placed back on her back and blocked the sword strike. Pyrrha transited back into an attack with two blows from her spear. The girl manages to block the first two but Pyrrha sped forward and swiped at the girl, knocked her to her knees from the blow. The girl looked up to see Pyrrha jumping up ready to stab at her down form. The girl rolled back and got up but Pyrrha was already back into the air and threw her spear at the girl with great force. The girl mange to rise her shield to block the spear but Pyrrha landed in a crouch and spins, tripping her opponent. She rose up again to catch her spear with ease.

Pyrrha flipped her shield back to block a stab from a spear she twisted her weapon in her hands and it transformed back into a sword. An uppercut strike followed by a single handed spin, spinning herself and stabbed at her opponent. A strike to the side which forced her opponent to block allowed Pyrrha to jab her weapon and knocked the teen back.

One teen watched as his sibling flew by him but turned to see Pyrrha attacking him now. They parried each other's blows before the son of Ares did a strong overhead strike which cracked the ground when it landed. Pyrrha however rolled out of the way. The teen was not done as he quickly got his weapons up and spun for a strong backhand like blow. Pyrrha raised her shield in time and slid back slightly but otherwise took no damage.

She noticed one attacking her from behind and Pyrrha jumped into the air and avoided it. However, one of the others were trying to take advantage and attack whole she can't dodge. Pyrrha raised her shield and blocked the blow, which forced her to spin the other way and landed easily on her feet. While still crouched she spun almost like a break dance on her lower back and swiped the feet out from under one teen and knocked the other off balance but still standing. He manages to recover and tried to slam the edge of his shield to the ground where Pyrrha was but the girl flipped back to her feet and avoided it.

Pyrrha changed at the teen who ducked thinking she was going to attack. However, all Pyrrha did was roll over the teen and got some distances. Once she did she threw her shield, knocking the teen's back and made him staggered forward. Pyrrha landed and ducked as her shield came back and hit the armored head of an opponent that was attacking from behind her. Pyrrha landed and jumped again, flipping into the air, catching her shield and landed on the back of the opponent it just hit. He groaned and was down for the count.

Pyrrha looked up ready as two of her remaining opponents charged at her together. Pyrrha charged forward with her shield raised and knocked one teen in the chest before he could raise his own defense. The blow sent him flying as the other attacked. Pyrrha blocked a blow with her shield and spun using her momentum to add more power to her next sword strike which pushed her opponent's shield aside. The next two strikes the teen manage to block but Pyrrha spun on one heel and did a roundhouse kick to the teen's face and knocked him out.

With three opponents left one tried another overhead strike which Pyrrha avoided. Another was no in front of her forcing Pyrrha to defend. Pyrrha jabbed with her sword and forced him back. Another teen did a Spartan kick which hit Pyrrha's shield and slid her back. Two doubled teamed her, forcing Pyrrha to blocked multiple strikes at once with her sword and shield. She jumped back as the third opponent swung at her. She avoided the strike as the son of Ares pressed forward. Pyrrha jumped and her knee caught her opponent's chin.

The son was dazed but his sister attacked before Pyrrha had to chance. Pyrrha raised her shield and blocked the blow before she kicked out and caught her opponent's armor chest and pushed her back. Pyrrha advance and landed multiple hits on her opponent when she tried to defend herself. One of her brothers attacked with a spare when Pyrrha was busy. Pyrrha side stepped two jabs and one time just moved her head before she countered. She was within his guard and slammed her shield into the spear pole, knocking it away and another roundhouse kick to the head knocked him down. Another charged but Pyrrha had her sword by her neck and spun. The sword transformed as she spun, forcing the teen to stop and avoid the new reach of the weapon. When Pyrrha stopped her spin she threw her shield that second and knocked the teen back, before a swing from her spear finished him off.

The girl opponent was back but Pyrrha kept swinging the spear until it was behind her neck and Pyrrha jabbed at her opponent, forcing her to block. Pyrrha went low and did another jab but the girl blocked it. She rose again and caught her shield and rushed forward. The girl tried to stop her with her sword strike but the shield blocked them. Pyrrha swung at the girl but the girl jumped back to avoid them and the last remaining brother charged. He swung his sword and cracked the ground again. Pyrrha avoided it and swung at the teen. The teen could not defend himself and was knocked down from a small amount of blows.

With her last opponent standing Pyrrha charged. The girl used her weapon to blocked but kicked Pyrrha away from her into the air. Pyrrha however had her shield placed at her feet and with help of her semblance pushed off at the girl. The opponent was stunned at this and left her open for Pyrrha to grab. In the air Pyrrha shifted their weight and flipped the girl and slammed her into the ground. Pyrrha landed on her feet and caught her shield as it came back down before she got into her stance ready. But her opponent was done unable to fight anymore.

Lee, Selena, and Beckendorf whistled as they saw the display of overwhelming power. Clarisse stared shocked at what she seen and was not sure what to feel. She was happy that another strong fighter is now her sister and showed she was one if not _the_ best fighter. On the other hand, she was slightly upset five of her siblings lost to her. If Pyrrha wasn't a daughter of Ares Clarisse would be swearing to make the girl pay. But Clarisse can also admit, not aloud mind you, that she can respect the girl's skill even if she wasn't her sibling by chance.

"I could almost swear she was Achilles reborn." Lee said as he had to admit, the girl was tough, made it look easy, and looked good doing it.

"Yeah, I know, and she's been helping me train for a while." Jaune said as he knew that Pyrrha was strong, and she never went all out during their spars, since it was more to help him grow then her.

Pyrrha smiled as she walked closer to them, hearing what Jaune and the others were saying. "Thank you, but it was nothing. I must admit, I did have some doubts about the weapon upgrade, but it felt just as light as if it was never touched." Pyrrha said as she saw the coating of Celestial Bronze that now coated her weapon, giving her an edge that appeared golden bronze. It was the same for many of the weapons as they now had a tinge of bronze on the edge, but were still deadly to non-immortal children.

"Ruby helped out a good deal, wouldn't have had the weapons ready by lunch without her help. Definitely a legacy of Hephaestus."

"It was nothing, I just like working with weapons. It's like meeting new people, but better, sometimes." Ruby said, as she still liked the weapons of her friends, but now they had actual friends. Ruby still loved weapons, but her friends actually talked back.

"You really love your weapons, but I prefer people, especially boys." Selena said and Yang looked at her half-sister.

"Cause they're so yummy right?"

"Exactly." Selena answered Yang's question, and Blake and Weiss just rolled their eyes as the group laughed a bit at how Yang fitted the cabin to the last degree.

(Scene Break)

Dinner was the same as lunch, and now it was time to get some sleep, the first in this different world.

"Yang, you've got a letter." Selena gave Yang a letter that had a heart shaped seal on it, and was from Aphrodite.

Yang was surprised at the letter but she quickly opened it and started to read it to herself. After a minute she gritted her teeth and gave an angry cry. She threw the letter down to the ground and stomped away to get ready for bed. Selena raised a brow before she picked up the letter to see what made Yang upset.

 _Dear Yang_

 _Thank you for the cupcake, cupcake, but I'm keeping the clothes until we meet face to face. It's also going to take a lot more than a single cupcake to bribe me, but at least you have good taste in fashion: functional enough to fight in, and fashionable enough to leave the boys drooling for more. I hope to see you soon._

 _Love your mother._

Selena smiled and giggled at Yang's letter. She figured Yang's bribe would not work but she did find the responds amusing. She wondered what Yang will do when she actually meets their mother. She can tell Yang had some issues but she hopes that Yang won't be too angry at their mom. She placed the letter down and turned to see Yang still muttering to herself. She could not help it, she simply laughed at Yang when she muttered "She is so not getting any more offerings."

(scene change)

Ruby was all dressed for bed and made sure Zwei was let out before letting him back inside the cabin. The small dog jumped onto 'his' bed and sat on his pillow. Ruby giggled before she noticed something new in the cabin. On the dresser next to her bed was a plate with a small (for Ruby at least) pile of chocolate chip cookies and a letter. Ruby picked the letter up as well as a cookie. She took a bite before she opens the letter and paused. She stared at the cookie in her hand to the plate itself. Her eyes went wide before she finished the cookie in one bite and open the letter.

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _How much I long to see you again. When I found out that both you and Yang were at camp I was stunned, worried and thrilled all at once. I feared what would happen if you came to this side but I happy to see you are alright as well as Yang. I know you have a lot of questions, mostly if I was really there or not and what you know is true. Such answers are not meant to be said in words on paper but face to face. The problem is trouble is stirring and with the problems at camp and around Olympus I fear it may take some time. I wish that you stay safe and keep an eye on your sister. You know how she can get at times. Prepare for dangers as they aim at the camp. I hope to see you soon my sweet daughter._

 _Love your mother_

 _p.s. I manage to make a small batch of cookies I use to make for you and Yang. I hope I didn't get rusty in them._

Ruby smiled before she pulled the plate onto her bed and started to quickly eat the plate of cookies, her cheeks being stuffed by the sweetie goodness. She smiled and swallowed and her eyes teared up. "They're great mom, just as good as I remember."

She finished the cookies with ease, not noticing that the stars above her head seems to brighten for a brief moment.

* * *

So good? Bad? Can't decide? Well we see some of them adapting, getting new weapons and showing their own skillsets. I do hope the scene with how Yang, Ruby and Nora talking to and receiving gifts from their parents was good enough. Well more in the future to look forward too when Ruby and Yang meets their mothers. Also how was the fight scene? Did I do Pyrrha justice or was it not good enough? Not much else to say but be kind and review. Remember all flames will be feed to Zwei and then you will have to explain to a flaming Yang or a deadly scythe wielding Ruby.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Halloween everyone. So a new chapter of this. This will be the chapter where we get along into the main cannon part of the story. We will see more interaction with the camp, slowly adapting and getting things ready for their stay and also into the main plot of the story. I'm glad so many like the story and while some voiced concern and confusion about some of their parents I will say that any questions will be explain later if more people really want to know. But for now we shall read how the teams are handling the new surroundings. So enough stalling! Let's start this out with a Yang!...God Damnit Barb!

Disclaimer; I do not own the crazy world of Percy Jackson nor do I own RWBY made by the late Monty Oum. Rest in Peace made, you gave us a series that will grow into something big.

Remnant Half-bloods

Ruby open her eyes and found she was in a strange place. She was confused looking around the strange foggy forest. The trees looked dead and creepy looking and Ruby had a feeling monsters or Grimm were close by. Ruby reach behind her for Crescent Rose but found it was gone. Ruby gulped and tried not to panic as she looked around. "Hello! Yang! Blake! Weiss! Anyway!" Ruby sighed as all she heard was the wind.

Seeing as it was pointless to stand there without any idea where she was and with no weapon (which Ruby felt naked in a strange place without one) so she started to walked through the wood hoping for a sign of figuring out where she was. She kept her sense alert and her semblance ready at a moment's notice. Ruby walked through the woods until she saw shadows forming through the fog. Ruby stood ready in case it was an enemy but to her delight it was a group of kids a little older than her. "Oh thank goodness! I was worry I wouldn't find anyone." Ruby ran to them and smiled, "I woke up here for some reason and I have no idea where I am." She blinked seeing the group didn't react to her at all. One was looking at a map while a blond hair boy, that reminded Ruby of Jaune, was looking around. "Hello?" she tried again but they started off again right pass her. "Rude much," Ruby said in a very Weiss like manner. "Hey! Can someone tell me any-" Ruby reach out to grab a shoulder but her hand went right through him. "thing? Eep!"

Ruby jumped back and looked at the group before she placed her hand through another teen's body. Ruby gasped, "oh no! I'm a ghost!"

The man with the map turned to the blond boy and Ruby could see a scar on his face near his mouth, "Nathan are we close?"

"You have the map," Ruby pointed out even if he couldn't seem to hear her either.

The blond nodded, "Yes…it's close."

The first boy scoffed and led the way, "Can you tell me anything you saw with you vision. What future this will bring us."

Nathan sighed, "Luke I told you before I didn't see the future."

The newly named Luke glared at Nathan, "Then explain it clearly for me then."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "It is rare for any of Apollo's children to gain any sort of power when it comes to prophecy or seeing the future. I don't see the future; I see the past of events or around a person that has an impact of the future. What I saw was someone who became a monster. She was something that impacted both Artemis and Apollo the most but a few other gods as well. A monster that had a big effect on them. So much that they locked her away and hide all fact or history on her. The fact she has a role in the future and the fact the gods are trying to hide her tells me something she is someone that is willing to fight the gods."

Luke seemed to smirk darkly, "An enemy of the gods they tried to hide from us. Sounds like an enemy they don't want to face. And the saying goes; an enemy of my enemy…" he stopped and stared. Ruby peeked around the group to see a stone cliff. Sticking out of the cliff was a steel door. It was chained and locked and looked more like a tomb than anything else. Luke finished seeing the door, "Is my friend."

Ruby looked at the door and a shiver went down her spine. Whatever was behind that door she could tell it was not good news. Ruby saw the writing on the door in a language she didn't know but then the words seem to change and became readable to her. A single word was on the door, almost sounding like a name. "Lilith?" Ruby repeated confused.

Luke folded up the map and drew his sword, Ruby so out of it she didn't really pay attention to it. "How about we let our new friend out?"

Ruby want to shout at them, to tell them to stop but the fog got thicker and Ruby should not see. Suddenly she was falling and she shot up, finding herself in her bed. She pants heavily while Zwie shot up before he bound to his owner and licked her face in worry. Ruby hugged the dog before she said "It's okay Zwie…it was a dream." She looked up at the star lite fake sky and said "at least I hope it was."

(scene change)

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jaune asked as Ruby asked him over to the Archery Range to talk. She was planning on asking her teammates if they could shed any light on the dream, but she figured since the dream had mentioned Apollo and Artemis, and that one of the boys was a son of Apollo, that Jaune would be first.

"Well, I had this weird dream last night, and it's really giving me bad feelings." Ruby said as she knocked an arrow to the bow, and thanks to years of sniping with Crescent Rose, hit the bulls-eye dead center when she let go.

"So, what's the dream about?" Jaune knocked an arrow, and was definitely finding a groove with archery. Maybe he could get a bow when he got back to Remnant. Ruby then explained the dream, the boys, the suggested power of Apollo's kids, and the tomb with the name Lilith.

"...And I still don't know why I don't like it. I'm going to tell the others. Maybe Blake and Weiss could find something out?" Ruby said as she fired another arrow. Bulls-eye once more. Jaune nodded, and admitted she was better than him, but that was because she was better trained in combat.

Ruby frowned "I don't know. So far our history lessons haven't mention someone by the name Lilith yet. And they said she was hidden from everyone too. What if we can't find anything? They said she was a monster or an enemy of the gods. If we don't know what we are up against then how will we know how to kill it?"

Jaune placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Ruby, calm down. Even if we can't find anything then we will still be ready. It'll be no different than when we were fighting Grimm attacks or when you were fighting the White Fang."

Ruby sighed before she smiled, "thanks Jaune." She then checked her watch, "We better get going. The others wanted to have a meeting at the stables."

Jaune shrugged as he gathered his bow and arrows, "Well I haven't checked out the stables yet so I can see the horses and the big deal about them."

Ruby smirked knowing Jaune will be in for a treat.

(scene change)

"The horses have wings," Jaune muttered, gapping at the display of winged horses at the stables.

"They're so cute!" Nora cried hugging one Pegasus with bright color wings around the neck, "They're strong and super-fast too. I'm going to keep you and name you Rainbow-dash."

"No Nora," Ren stated with a sigh.

Nora looked at her best friend with a raised brow, "Twilight Sparkle?"

"No Nora."

"Applejack?"

"No Nora."

"Flutter-shy?"

Selena giggled next to Yang "They seem energetic with the Pegasi."

"Yep," Yang told her half-sister while smirking at Weiss who was speaking in baby talk similar with how she reacted with Zwei with a pure white Pegasus. "Amusing all the same."

"Can we ride them?" Ruby asked looking at her own Pegasus.

Selena nodded "We teach all campers how to ride them. I'm one of the best riders in camp. I'll be happy to teach you."

"It will give us a chance to train how to fight while riding," Pyrrha said "I rather to learn and adapt in a controlled environment then on the battlefield where a mistake will cost us."

"At least until we figure out our dust limitation," Blake pointed out.

The others sighed as they have been limiting their use of dust in training and when the camp was attacked, but it was hard since some have dust as their main tool or main focus when attacking. Selena barely understood the basics of dust from talking to Yang and the others but she knew they were the main tools and ammo for their weapons. "I wish we had a way to help you."

Weiss sighed, "I wish we had a way to get a steady supply or at least a way to resupply when we can."

"But we have no way back to Remnant," Blake said "And no way to even order some since there doesn't seem to be any dust on earth."

Jaune had a thought, "Our parents been to Remnant before right? That's how we were born at least. Maybe they can help us."

Selena smirked at a scowling Yang, "Maybe if you didn't stop your offerings to mother she might be able to help."

"Hell no," Yang stated, "I warned her if she didn't me back my clothes then I would give my stuff to Summer…Artemis…whatever."

Ruby sighed looking to the cloudy sky. She wondered often about her mother even more after hearing different myths and tales about her and mostly how she was supposed to be a virgin goddess. It made her wonder what that meant to her, about her birth. Weiss however had a thought, "Hermes is the messenger god correct? He is the one that delivers everything to the gods and everyone else. Perhaps we can arrange a business deal for him to take a trip to Remnant and replenish our dust supply, for a fee of course."

"I don't think he'll take Lien," Ruby pointed out, only to hide behind her Pegasus when Weiss glared at him.

"She's right though." Blake interjected and looked at one of the Pegasi, "I don't think our lien is going to be much use in this world."

"I don't know much about other places, but Camp Half-Blood is in the nation of the United States of America, near New York City, New York. Most places use the American dollar, but if you want make a money offering for the gods, then the classic Drachma is the way to go." Selena said, as she held out a handful of golden coins.

"Okay, so how do we earn Drachma?" Weiss asked, getting Selena's attention.

"Oh, we use Drachmas here all the time. Chiron might have a few odd-jobs that allow us to earn some extra Drachma. Sometimes we can find them while on a quest, or we gamble it. While it's hard to find outside Camp Half-Blood, it's pretty easy here." Now they had a new mission: earn some drachma in order to get dust, so that they can fight more effectively by asking Hermes to collect Dust for them. This was going to be a bit of a headache for them.

Ruby appeared next to Selena in a burst of rose peddles and pumped her fist, "Alright! Team RWBY, team JNPR, we have our new mission. Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Yang, Nora and Blake repeated copying Ruby. Even Selena could not help but copy them as well.

Weiss sighed face palming. "We should split up and find whatever ways we can do and earn drachmas. Then we also need a way to contact Hermes in order to make the deal."

"Leave that to me," Nora said, "I have a plan."

Ren glanced at them and stated, "I'll make sure we have a way to get a hold of him,"

The teams broke off though Jaune stayed behind when he got an idea. He turned to Selena who was smiling at them, "you wouldn't happen to know any jobs I can do to help us?"

Selena nodded and walked to the stable with Jaune following her. Jaune wasn't sure what he needed to do but paled when Selena pulled a shovel out. She held it out to him, "I need some help cleaning the stables out."

Jaune groaned but took the shovel anyways.

(scene change)

Ruby stood with her eyes on her watch with a hand in the air. "Ready...set…go!"

Several campers raced off towards the crudely make finish line. Ruby waited, tapping her foot and checking her watch. About ten seconds later Ruby smirked and took off in a burst of rose petals, the quick start startling several other campers watching. Up ahead before a son of Hermes could cross the finish line a blur shot by him and crossed first. Ruby cheered, jumping up and down, as several campers gapped or clapped. "No way! Do over!" one son of Ares said not happy at the lost.

"Sorry guys but a deal's a deal" Ruby said with a smile. Early she found a bunch of campers on the track and challenged a few to a race but made it fair and gave them a ten second head start.

One of her opponents scowled and stated, "Double or nothing."

Ruby just smirked and agreed.

(scene change)

Yang yawned stretching her hands, "Getting bored here."

"Shut it!" a son of Ares said holding his hand up "I'm not losing again."

"Place your bets people!" Blake said to the group on campers gathering around.

Yang smirked and held her hand and grasped her opponents. Blake had the idea of Yang earning money by beating campers in arm wrestling and having bets made. Yang was all for it and took her weapon off and handed them to Blake so no one can say she cheated. Once the bets were made Yang and her opponents started, trying to force the other to submit. Yang grinned before she slammed her opponent's hand on the table. The son of Ares gasped in pain and held his hand while several campers groaned at them losing their bets. Blake smirked and separated the money through winning bets and what she gained. Blake knew the longer Yang was at this the more chances of her winning. She did lose a few times but that was for guys that were cheating, kicking her leg under the table or trying to crush her hand. But all they were doing is adding a tiny bit of power to Yang's semblance, just enough not to be notice but still give her a boost of strength. Yang grinned, "Well that was fun. How about two guys at once?"

Two campers grinned and sat between her. Yang got her hands ready and her two opponents grabbed them, squeezing her hands. Several bets were made but most were for Yang losing which Blake smirked at unseen by others. "Ready?" she asked before she called out. "Go!"

Her opponents pushed hard but Yang was holding steady, only her hands slightly shaking from the force. Yang sat there amused before asking, "Oh did we start?" her eyes flashed red for a second before she slammed her hands down, cracking the tables and flipping the two boys.

The campers gapped at this while Blake started to figure out how much she earned this round.

(scene change)

In the big house Mr. D was sipping a diet coke, bored out of his mind. The only thing he could look forward to was the fact he was due to visit Mt. Olympus for a meeting as Zeus wanted answers for what has happen at the camp. Mr. D wasn't fooled as he knew Zeus was upset for the fact the tree that contains his daughter's soul is poisoned and didn't care for the camp itself. He didn't blame his father but he didn't want Zeus taking it out on him or his children. Speaking of which; "Hi Daddy!" Nora cried popping into view suddenly.

Mr. D nearly jumped before he turned to see Nora and her friend, Monty he believed. Ren gave the god a small bow, "Lord Dionysus."

Mr. D nodded knowing the boy at least knows respect, "Well this is a delightful surprise. What brings this little visit?"

"Do I have an allowance?" Nora asked.

Whatever the god was expect it wasn't this. "An allowance?"

Nora nodded, "Yep, our group is collecting those gold coins to pay Ren's dad in order to get us more dust."

Mr. D frown before he remembers what Dust was in Remnant "I see. For your weapons I presume."

"Indeed sire," Ren answered, "We have a limited supply so to speak and we are unsure how long we will be here. We need a way to stock up on dust again so we do not run out in dire times such as in the middle of an attack or battle."

Mr. D frowned, "Are you low at the moment?"

Nora shook her head, "Nope not yet. I still got plenty of ammo to make things go boom!"

"We are rationing it at the moment," Ren explained, "but even then it is limiting ourselves as we are not using our fighting styles to our full potential doing so."

Mr. D thought it over for a minute before he answered, "Well I'm not supposed to really give an allowance to my children while I'm grounded. But I can do a few things for you."

"Like what?" Nora asked simply.

Mr. D glanced out the window to several campers, "Well I will be heading to Mt. Olympus for a meeting today so I can at least pass a message to Hermes. Also if you get some of these brats moving instead of lazing around then I could possibly reward you for 'helping' your fellow campers."

Nora gave a salute before she sped out and charged a group of campers, "Banzai!"

Ren sighed while Mr. D laughed at his daughter's antics. Ren looked at Mr. D, "We thank you Lord Dionysus for assisting us."

Mr. D just looked at him and just shrugged, "I'm doing nothing. Nora is simply having fun for my amusement. Just make sure she's taken care of when she goes back home."

Ren nodded and bow again, "I'm her best friend, I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

Mr. D closed his eyes and had the smallest, if barely noticeable, smile on his face, "As you were Monty."

Ren nodded, hearing that Mr. D rarely use a camper's name correctly unless it was serious, his children or making a point. "of course Lord Dionysus."

(Scene Break)

"And we have a lot of Drachma." Ruby commented as she and the rest were counting the drachma collected. All from Ruby and her races, Jaune's various side jobs, and finally Blake and Yang hustling a bunch of campers out of their drachma without their knowledge.

"And I'm glad, as I was writing up a contract to give to Hermes about dust and collecting it for us to use." Weiss said as she had a lengthy contract that was written in Greek, which she somehow knew, but then again everyone somehow was able to read and write in Greek. According to the other campers, it was a natural part of being a demigod that dyslexia would appear and make Greek readable, but everything else harder to read.

"Yeah, I had fun, and dad's gonna send Hermes our way so we can talk shop." Nora said, as she remembered basically torturing random campers into working harder or pranking them for 'slacking off'. Ren was there to make sure it didn't go out of hand at the least. Now at least three people managed to use their semblances to get enough Drachma for quite a while.

"With a contract, and method of payment I think we shouldn't have too much of an issue," Ren said seeing things from a business venture point.

"Plus we get to see Ren's dad!" Nora cried excitedly. "I wonder what's he like. Maybe he'll talk all superfast and we would barely understand him. Maybe he's like a super spy with sneaky ninja skills. That would explain how Ren is basically a ninja."

Ren shrugged, "Part of me does wonder what he is like. I am actually looking forward to meeting him."

"Do you think he'll like me?" Nora asked with wide eyes.

Ren patted her shoulder "I'm sure he will find you as fun as I do. Maybe even more."

Nora giggled, excited to meet Hermes.

"Well at least we got that settled," Jaune said with a sigh. He glanced at his friend before he asked a question that has been bugging him for a while. "Hey guys, where's Pyrrha?"

Ruby blinked and finally noticed the strongest fighter on team JNPR was missing, "Maybe's she still trying to find a small job to help us out?"

"I think I saw her talking with her sister" Nora said thinking back to when she was chasing campers. "Maybe they're having a secret meeting. Maybe it will be a surprise party."

Weiss gave Nora a deadpan look, "I doubt that. Most of Ares cabin seems to only have two emotions; excitement when fighting and anger when losing."

"Sounds like you," Yang said with a grin, earning herself a glare from Weiss, "expect you only get excited when it involves boring stuff."

Before Weiss could shout in anger did Ruby spot Pyrrha coming into view, "Pyrrha!"

Pyrrha herself was frowning and was thinking about something when she walked up to the group. "Sorry for being late."

"No problem," Blake said, "Did something come up?"

"Yeah did you get more coins for us?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "sorry but I was distracted and wanting to help out my…sister."

The rest of the group were quite at this. It has been a week since they appeared in camp half-blood and some were still getting use to the fact that some of they had several siblings. Yang adjusted alright since she was already a half-sister with Ruby but she will admit it was strange hearing her other siblings were from her mother. Jaune already knew what it was like to have seven sisters both older and younger than him but it still felt strange to see even more siblings. Weiss only had an older sister and it felt weird to have even more siblings and the fact she didn't even look like them at all nor the fact Blake was her half-sister. But for Blake, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha they were the only child in their families so at first it was strange adjusting. Nora took it in strides and was trying to get her brothers to hang out with her and Ren more or to do something fun with her. Ruby however was the only one with no one else in her cabin and she wasn't sure how to feel compared to the others. Pyrrha however shook her head and got back on track, "Anyway she's worried about the state of the camp barrier. It's getting weaker and weaker every day and more and more attacks from monsters are happening. They are getting bolder even with a god here. I think he's the only reason an army of monsters haven't tried to attack at once. But it will only be a matter of time before it comes down completely."

"Yeah, we had one attack this morning," Yang recalled as she helped fight off that attack. "What's she suggesting?"

"She's putting together a border patrol," Pyrrha explained. "Campers will be armed and on the lookout as well be the first line of defense before the rest of the campers can join the fight. Clarisse will be having our cabin take most of the bulk but I suggest we should split with a few other cabins to lighten the load and keep everyone at their best in case of an attack and for support."

She remembered how Clarisse first thought it was insulting and also didn't want to mix the cabins for the patrols. She explained her reasons and Clarisse debating it but Pyrrha can tell she was worried for the camp and for the other campers even if she doesn't show it much or say it aloud. Pyrrha looked at Jaune, "I might have volunteered our team to help out with the patrols. I just didn't feel like we should just let the campers defend by themselves when we can do something about it."

Jaune smiled and calmed her down, "Pyrrha, it's okay. I would have done the same thing."

"We'll help too," Ruby said to which her team nodded. "it'll be no different than when we are huntsmen and huntress and we are keeping watch for Grimm."

Weiss nodded, "I'll have to talk to Clarisse to find what kind of schedule so our teams can be added and place at times to maximizes our efforts."

The group nodded, since this was nothing that they didn't sign up for. They knew that they would be fighting and were ready to fight.

(Scene Break)

Apparently Clarisse thought it would be a good idea for teams RWBY and JNPR to take border patrol that night for Pyrrha's suggestion.

"So, everyone here?" Jaune asked as he basically took roll. Pyrrha was standing next to him, and so was team RWBY. Everyone was there and Jaune continued, "Okay, we'll split up and patrol the borders of the camp. We all should have a map of Camp Half-Blood, so we'll start by splitting with our teams, and then with our partners."

"Aye-Aye Captain Jaune!" Ruby said, getting sighs from most people other than Team JNPR.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Yang asked as she was concerned about her baby sister being in the dark, "I don't think Ruby or Ice Queen can see in the dark."

"I can see just fine. It's not a real see in the dark, but there's some good moonlight so I can see just fine." Ruby commented as everyone decided to head off in different directions.

The teams split off with their partners and started off to cover as much ground as possible. Ruby looked pass the hill where she had a clear view into the woods. The moonlight gave her the best visibility even if it wasn't much. Heck it seems like anything in the moonlight was completely noticeable to her. Weiss glanced at Ruby, "So have you always had better night vision?"

"It's not night-vision," Ruby tried to explain "it's more like I can see everything in the moonlight. I mean like picture clear as if it was in the middle of the day. I know faunas can see better in the dark then I can but it's not a normal thing."

"Well Artemis is not only the goddess of the moon but of the hunt as well," Weiss explained some of what she found in her research of their parents. "With gods that have several domains it is said some children have more abilities related leaning towards a certain domain if not several. Apollo's children like Jaune mostly have great skill with archery but several are highly skilled in healing or the arts. Poseidon is not only the god of the sea but also earthquakes so some of his children have the ability to make earthquakes or similar. Being the first child of Artemis from what I understand it is not hard to imagine you would have skills related to her domains."

Ruby was quiet, thinking hard. Weiss seem to notice but waited till Ruby started since she knew her partner need to speak up on her own even if she had a feeling what it was about. After a moment Ruby asked, "Weiss, what do you think of our parents?"

Weiss sighed, "I don't know what to think. All these stories of what the gods have done…they make no sense half the time. I mean Athena was born after her father swallowed her mother, and came out through his forehead when a god split it open with an axe. And they said her children are born in similar manner." She rubbed her forehead, "Makes me wonder what this means for my family. I never had a mother growing up so I want to know how Athena met my father. And then there's Winter. Is my sister like me as a daughter of Athena or did father really have a wife before I was born? So many questions that need to be answered."

Ruby nodded, "I know what you mean. Some of the stories about mom doesn't make sense for her being mom. Like the fact she swore she would never have a boyfriend to her father." Here Weiss rolled her eyes remembering Yang telling her little sister that being a maiden meant 'never have a boyfriend'. Ruby didn't notice and went on, "And yet she was with dad and had me. And the fact she is still alive even though we buried her body and I visit her grave. It makes me wonder, how much of my life is a lie."

"Ruby, your life isn't a lie" Weiss said comforting her partner. "You still are a skilled huntress, you got into Beacon a whole two years early. You are the leader of a team and get stronger every day. That can never be a lie." Ruby smiled at Weiss who smiled back, "And I'm sure when you meet your mother again, she will tell you the whole story. She'll be proud of you. And knowing you, you will be jumping at her and pulling her into a hug."

"Thanks Weiss" Ruby said "I think I might end up doing that." She paused as a thought came to her. "I can't say the same for Yang though."

Weiss huffed rolling her eyes again, "Yeah that's a whole other can of worms I will avoid."

"Yang won't use worms," Ruby chided with a wave of her hand, "She hates worms.

She started back on her patrol, not noticing the deadpan look Weiss gave her.

(Scene Break)

Yang and Blake were doing their own patrol across at points in the camp, and they were doing fine. Blake was keeping her eyes open, with her being a cat faunas she had much better night vision than most other faunas.

"So, how's having siblings working for ya?" Yang asked, as she was just looking for something to talk about in general. It was boring with how silent things seemed to be at the moment. Yang and boredom were never good bedfellows, ever, and if Yang was bored, that meant any number of things could happen.

"I'm still getting used to things...it's still hard to imagine Weiss as my sister, even if we share the same mother." Blake answered, and she was completely honest. She had no idea how to properly approach the subject with her. She had at one point followed the White Fang's propaganda that the Schnee were basically the devils on Remnant and horrible slavers of Faunus, but the actions of the White Fang were very different then the things they preached on. It was part of the reason that Blake left, they weren't doing what's right.

"I think you might be the first half-blood faunas ever," Yang said thinking it over, "or at least for Athena's kids."

Blake nodded "I think you might be right, or at least I am the first known half-blood faunas. Of course from what I understand all other children of Athena are blond with stormy gray eyes. One of my brothers said if Athena didn't claim Weiss and I herself then he wouldn't have believed it."

"Well you two are very smart," Yang pointed out, "And you both are very prideful which is what Selena said are main characterizes or whatever it's called for Athena kids."

"True," Blake agreed, "We are pretty prideful." She then glanced at her partner, "How're you holding up with your new siblings?"

Yang shrugged "I'm already a step sister so it makes no difference to me."

Blake raised a brow, "Even if they are from your mother?"

Yang stopped for a moment before she sighed, "I'm not mad at them or anything. They had no say who their parents are. I've been looking for her for so long and the fact I am closer than ever possible…I don't know what to think. But I do know…I will be getting answers for sure."

"Will you be looking for her to get those answers now?" Blake asked. "We know where the gods are located and I'm surprised you didn't storm your way there now."

Yang smirked, "I don't have too. I know she won't be going anywhere and neither will I. Like I said to you before Blake, there's no need to burn yourself out."

Blake smiled, happy her friend was able to handle this so well. "And what will you do when you two actually do meet face to face?"

"Oh I'm going to punch her in the face," Yang answered as if it was no big deal. "Maybe a few times for some of the stuff she's pulled."

Blake just shook her head, actually not expecting anything else. Her cat eyes then caught something moving through the dark, "Yang, we got some of those hell hounds again."

Yang smirked and her weapons unfolded "Well time to alert the others." She pumped her fist and her weapon cocked before she punched and sent a large blast into the direction of where Blake was pointing. The dust blast was bright and loud and surely got not only the teams attention but also surprised the hell hounds when it struck one in the face.

Blake rolled her eyes and drew her weapon. "Don't be so dramatic" she said simply before the pair charged forward with the other members running into view.

(scene change)

Pyrrha and Jaune were doing their patrol, but the silence was really awkward for some reason. It was one thing to have nothing to talk about, but it was really weird at the moment to not talk at all.

"So," Jaune started to break the awkward silence, "How's life at the Ares cabin?"

"It's...not terrible." Pyrrha answered, and she didn't think it was that bad. Rough and Spartan, yes, but that was nothing new to her, "Although, it is...grating that my half-siblings are willing to start a fight over the smallest of things."

This was true, and Pyrrha was starting getting exhausted from it all the time. Day in and day out, her siblings would fight or compete in physical challenges for every little thing.

"Ah, well maybe this will be good for you." Jaune hoped that maybe some time away from her new family members would help out.

"I would hope so, but how are you getting along with your new siblings in Apollo Cabin?" Jaune thought a bit at Pyrrha's question, and then he shrugged.

"It's not too bad. Everyone's been pretty nice, and a few of my cabin-mates were willing to teach me how to actually play a few instruments. Turns out I'm actually not bad at a few instruments." He was certainly glad that he was improving in music playing, and he was a pretty good shot with a bow and arrow. In fact, he started bringing a satchel of Celestial Bronze tipped arrows and a bow as well.

Pyrrha nodded, "Glad to hear it Jaune. What did you try out?"

Jaune shrugged, "Just a few, the flute, that mini harp that is dad's symbol or whatever and I already can play the guitar. Though it seems my talent in instruments does not apply to singing." He sighed remember how he tried to get Weiss to go to the dance with him by playing the guitar and singing to her. All he got for his troubles was the door being closed in his face. Even now he still can't sing a tune.

"I used to play the violin before," Pyrrha said with a small smile, "maybe we can play together something."

Jaune blinked, "Wait, you use to play the violin?"

Pyrrha nodded with a small blush "When I was younger and before I actually got into my training. It was mom's way to both keeping me calm and helping me with control. I learned to control my hand movements to the slightest details and keep perfect control. It's been years however and I'm probably a bit rusty."

Jaune was surprised but quickly recovered, "I don't see a reason why you can't practice again with me and the rest of the Apollo cabin."

Pyrrha smiled at him "I'll like that." She then glanced at the bow Jaune was carrying over his shoulder, "How far along you are getting along with the bow?"

Jaune just shrugged, "I'm getting closer to the bull's eye but I can hit monsters from a good distance."

Pyrrha nodded, "good to hear. Now with a range weapon you aren't limited anymore." She paused, "Not that you had an issue before but you were restricted to just close range. I don't have to worry anymore." She then realized what she said, "Not that I worried or anything. It's just…"

Jaune sighed, "It's okay Pyrrha, I get it. I can understand and I'll admit I was jealous at time with you, Ren and Nora. You guys have crazy options and weapons that can allow you to attack at many different ranges."

Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune, it's okay. It's perfectly natural to feel that way. But you are so strong even without any fancy weapon like us. We couldn't ask for a better leader."

Jaune smiled but then they heard a blast that sounds much like Yang's shotgun blast. They saw a light into the woods not far off and it showed several hell hounds with one having its head blown off. "We gotta move," Jaune quickly said before the two of the ran into battle. Jaune was getting an arrow ready while Pyrrha got her spear and shield in front. Jaune let his arrow fly and it struck a hellhound in the neck. As Jaune and Pyrrha got closer the hell hounds growled and divided their attention to them as well as Yang and Blake who appeared in from the shadows. Pyrrha twisted to avoid one hound while Jaune fired an arrow at another. The daughter of Ares kept her spin and stabbed her spear into the side and killed the attacking hound before she jumped up to avoid another.

Jaune fired another arrow but as they got closer to him he was about to pull his main weapon before a burst of rose petals blocked his view and Ruby was in the air, her scythe around the neck of one hell hound. With a pull of the trigger the head was removed and Ruby spun in the air like a deadly saw blade and cut another hound in half. Weiss next to Jaune and was forming ice shards around her. "Don't miss," she ordered briefly before she let them fly.

Jaune said nothing as he fired another arrow. The ice and arrows flew and stabbed several hounds, injuring them if not killing them. A loud last was heard and Jaune heard a familiar call as the rest of his team came into battle. "Nora smash!"

The victim was hit over the head with her hammer, and busted into dust at once. The two teams gathered around as more hell hounds appeared through the shadows of the woods. "They don't look like their afraid of us," Nora pointed out.

Yang just grinned and cocked her weapon with a small fist pump, "Well let's teach them why they should."

Ruby glanced at Jaune and the male leader smirked. Ruby returned it and focused on the enemy, "Let's go!"

At once the teams charged ahead and the monsters met to the challenge. By the next morning the teams would be tired but happy that they were able to keep their home safe.

(scene change)

A few days later, things were not looking good. A few days till the summer season would start at camp and more and more monsters were trying to attack. The border patrol was working hard against the attacks and the two teams were helping as much as they good. They heard from Mr. D that Chiron was fired and a new camp activity director will be coming soon. He did however inform them that he passed the messaged to Hermes and the god would be coming to camp in a few days to meet with them and make a deal. Ruby sighed as she looked around the camp looking depressed at how the camp was slowly dying much like the tree that held the border.

She wasn't the only one, Nora was actually sad that her father wasn't going to be the new camp activity director as she thought he would be the best choice, and then there was the worried looks of Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake as they researched what they knew or anything to help with Talia's Tree.

"Well, this isn't good." Jaune spoke, as he had no idea what to do either. He tried to use what medicinal arts he learned, combined with the Demeter cabin's knowledge of plants, but nothing came from the co-op between Apollo and Demeter cabin other than ways to slow the poisoning, not get rid of it.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Ruby asked as she looked at the tree as well. She wished she could help the tree, and she was with Jaune at the time, without her team. They didn't have any clue on what to do to help, since Ruby was practically born a huntress thanks to her mother, and Jaune's skills were varied but still focused on healing and music.

"I don't know Ruby. I've been learning healing, music, a bit of poetry, but I've got nothing that can help a plant." Jaune answered honestly, but he also wished he could help out more. It just wasn't right that, and he had to do something other than sit around and theorize things.

Ruby sighed, "Well this sucks. Between the camp slowly dying and the bad feeling I've been having with my dream I don't know how it can get worst."

"Wait what dream?" Weiss asked looking at her partner.

"The dream I told you guys about."

Everyone was staring at her, even Jaune who was staring unable to believe Ruby forgot to tell them. "Ruby you never told us anything about a dream," Blake explained.

Ruby blinked and turned her head at them "I didn't?"

"No," Weiss stated with a small scowl, "Explain now."

Ruby shrugged and started to tell them what she told Jaune a few days ago. The others listened as Ruby explained of what she saw and the name of the monster unleashed. The news did not help them as they realized that the enemy was gaining an ally and they did not know much about them. Weiss frowned at the information, "If I recall Luke is the name of a camper that ran away and also stole an important item from the gods. After the item was recovered he attacked another camper and ran from camp. Some rumors about him have been heard about him teaming up with the enemy of the gods called the Titans and has been recruiting campers that are disgruntled with the gods. If he is freeing a monster locked away, then it will mean trouble."

"We'll have to look up that name," Blake added, "If the monsters are the ones told in the history lessons then it should be able to find information on it."

"But that one guys said they hid her away," Ruby reminded them "What if we can't find any information because of it?"

Weiss scoffed "I doubt the gods are dumb enough to hide important information about a monster since we are being training to defend ourselves from monsters. Not only is that an issue of trust mishandled but also leave us unable to plan for such a monster if someone ever frees it."

Yang frowned, "Well it's one monster. How bad can it be?"

"It's not wise to underestimate a future enemy" Ren stated, "We know not to underestimate a Grimm and a monster we don't know about is the same thing."

Before they could further talk of this development they heard shouting and an alarm going off. They all got to their feet as they knew this was yet another attack. "Just what we need," Blake stated as they gathered their weapons, and make sure they were fully loaded.

Yang gained a large grin on her face, "Well at least I have something to take my anger out on."

Ruby beamed and unfurled her scythe, "Let's go."

(scene change)

When Percy arrived at camp with Annabeth and Tyson to see something he never thought he would ever see. The camp itself was being attacked by three bronze mechanical bull the size of elephants that Annabeth explained were called Colchis Bulls. The Colchis Bulls themselves were moving fast, plowing through everything in their path, and their metal skin glowed slightly as if they were burning hot. Percy also saw that they were able to shot fire from their mouths. Clarisse was leading a form of defense for the camp, but her forces were getting more and more injured or on fire. Worst yet the camp's magical defense was not working as the bulls were running through the magical barrier like it was not there. As Clarisse stood her ground on a charging Colchis Bull Percy reached for his sword but he was stunned when there was a burst of rose petals and someone appeared in front of the charging bull and swung a large scythe at the bull. The bull staggered slightly from the hit and slid to a stop. A girl dressed mostly in black ran at the bull as it noticed her and swung its horns to kill her. But she became shadowlike and disappeared before she appeared above the bull. With two different style blades in her hands before she slashed at the bull rapidly before she jumped off. Another girl appeared and she was actually punching the face of the metal bull but to Percy's shock the fist seem to explode on impact. The bull steady itself before he tried to stab its horn into the girl. The girl however showed great strength and grabbed the horn, keeping it at bay. "How can she do that?" Annabeth asked, as stunned as he was, "The Colchis bulls are too hot to touch without a special sun screen."

The girl in question grunts before she cries out, "This guy needs to cool down!"

The girl with the scythe and red hood then cried out, "Freezer-burn!"

Percy and Annabeth looked confused before a girl dressed all in white stabbed her sword and a wave of ice traveled over the ground and then in a second covered the bull in a thick layer of ice. The machine steamed at the cool ice but the blond let go of the horns and pulled back a fist and Percy could have sworn her hair was on fire slightly and her eyes flashed red. Her punch seemed to send a shock wave from the hit and the Colchis bull broke free from the ice and broke apart into many different pieces from the hit.

Percy and Annabeth stood their gapping while Tyson clapped with glee. A thud got their attention and they turned to see another new face laying on his back in front of them. He wore armor that was different than the ones seen at camp and his shield and sword looked more like a mid-evil knight's. Percy looked up and saw a new group attacking another Colchis bull. This grouped used different weapons and only the girl with red hair looked like she belongs at camp. The boy got up and noticed them, "Hey the camp can use some help here."

Tyson tried to get closer but seem to have trouble, "I can't get through."

The boy looked confused before Annabeth stated, "He needs permission to enter camp."

The boy blinked before he stated, "Okay, go on and help out."

Tyson no long had any resistances and ran ahead as another Colchis bull noticed him and charged head on. Tyson pulled his fist back and shouted, "Bad Cow!"

His punch stopped the bull in its track and dented the head. The second and third hit caved the head in causing the bull to stagger almost drunk before it collapsed.

A whistle got his attention and Percy notice the new girls were close by and the blond was whistling, "I like that guy's style."

The blond boy however was charging to the last bull. He jumped up and swung at the head with an overhead swing. The bull looked like it started to jerk its head and stab the boy with its horns but stopped and went the other way. The boy's sword struck true and the head was cut off the metal body. The red hair girl quickly lowered her hand and smiled at the boy.

Percy just asked the question that has been bugging him for the pass few minutes seeing them, "Who are you guys?"

* * *

And now we get more into the meat of the story. Yes, we are starting the story out in book two. While it is not a fan favorite it is still important and felt it was the best place to start out. So next chapter we will have the teams meet Percy Jackson, a new camp director and find a way to save the camp. How will Percy react to our heroes? Will the monsters be ready for them when they go out to save the camp? How will Yang and Ruby handle seeing their mothers in the next chapter or two. Only one way to find out.


End file.
